Hiei Discovers
by Angel Red Flame
Summary: Hiei Discovers something under Kurama's bed. One-shot, Non-yaoi
1. Hiei Discovers

Angel- Hello!!!! And welcome to my story!  
  
Hiei- and a bad story at that.....  
  
Angel- Don't listen to him, as most of us know lying comes as easily to Hiei as breathing.  
  
Hiei- That's not true!  
  
Angel- see what I mean! Anyway, this is just going to be a One-shot I hope all of you like it!  
  
Hiei- *mumbles* like that'll happen.......  
  
Angel- *sigh* Ah well, Kurama will you do the honors of doing the disclaimer?  
  
Kurama- Yes, ahem, Angel owns nothing. Not even her own soul, she gave that to her friend.  
  
Angel- rightey-o then! Let's get this started.\par  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Setting* It's a normal day, Kurama is doing his homework like a good boy, then Hiei landed in his window sill.  
  
"Hello Hiei" Kurama said not even looking up from his work. "Hn" was all he got in reply. "I'll be right back, don't try and kill anything" Kurama said grimacing about the Toaster incident. Kurama walked out of the room, leaving Hiei there all alone.  
  
"Hn?" Hiei said as he saw something poking out of under Kurama's bed labeled 'Play Boy'  
  
"What's that?" Hiei muttered to himself as he got up and stared at it. "Hn, it's probably nothing" Hiei said to himself, although he wanted to find out what it was.  
  
After a Few seconds of Pondering Hiei finally decided to see what it was. "I suppose it couldn't hurt" Hiei said as he got up slowly and walked towards it.  
  
He picked it up and on the cover it read 'find pleasure in our exclusive sexy bunnies!' 'Bunnies? Who the hell would want to look at a bunny?' Hiei though to himself as he open the first page  
  
"How do people find pleasure in" he turned the page, revealing one of the bunnies "ooooh...."  
  
"Ok Hiei, I'm back" Kurama said as he walked in, he saw what Hiei was holding "HIEI! NO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel- Do ya' like it? Very very short but it was really funny when I got the idea!  
  
Kurama- I don't have those dirty magazines!  
  
Angel- Suuuuure ya' don't, anyway R & R, flames are always welcome.  
  
Hiei- She likes flames, Send her millions of flames!  
  
Angel- NO, don't listen to him!!! 


	2. hello!

Angel- Hello!!! Everyone wants me to update my story? But, but, it's a one- shot! Meep!  
  
Hiei- Meep?  
  
Angel- yes meep, anyway, this isn't an actual chapter, but do you guys want me to continue, really? YAY! INYOUR FACE HIEI! I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD LIKE IT! NYAA! (copyrighted by dark)  
  
Hiei- HN.  
  
Angel- ok, now time to respond to your reviews!!! *cheers*  
  
Freeko the Penguin- Hi Jordan! Anyway, yes, yes my story was creepy ^^ we DO own Hiei! *sees lawyers* Gotta run! Literally!  
  
Moon Minamino- why thank you! Lol, J/K but thank you for the review!!!  
  
Kumaru Yeoman- Hi Maru! And yes, eventually I will get to writing about the 'toaster incident' and you want me to update? Cool!  
  
Kasia Matsubishi- Hi Dark! I discontinued my old story because I couldn't think of anything else, and frankly, I didn't like it, YAY WHOOPEE CUSHION!! And don't worry there will be more to the 'Hiei discovers' story ^^ I'll try and think of some things.  
  
Blazing Flames- LOL! Kurama- I DO NOT OWN THOSE DIRTY MAGAZINES! *hides a play boy behind him*  
  
Asian Princess61- I'll try and continue ^^ I'm glad you liked it.  
  
YkkGrl- I'm glad I got a laugh out of you! And Hiei would probably be very shocked, a real man having those magazines? Meh, Kurama is fine as is ^^  
  
Sweet-anime angel 12- thank you and look another, person that wants me to update? Cool!  
  
KuramaandKarasu or Animegurl6- Lol, yes playboy bunnies, we never knew did we? Tsk Tsk, bad Kurama, poor toast, WE KNEW YE' WELL!!!  
  
noel1990- That made absolutely no sense, what-so-ever...  
  
Hiei and Youko lovers- I'm glad you love it! And I'll try to write more ^^  
  
Bowel- Valerie (yes, this reviewer is my friend) you're a freak, but, whoever said that was a bad thing? ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel- well, I'm very glad that people liked this ^^ I'll try and up-date soon, if you can give me some ideas! Ja!  
  
Hiei- NO DO NOT GIVE HER IDEAS! YOU DON'T WANT HER TO CONTINUE THIS, PLEASE! NO!!  
  
Angel- Come on Hiei *drags him away by his cloak* 


End file.
